


The Dead Girl and the Ghost Boy

by eternalsession



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where things are just different, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is so pale you could consider him a Ghost, and Aradia Megido has literally died once.<br/>Redrom Karadia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Girl and the Ghost Boy

"Karkat?" A girl called his name from somewhere. Concern? What was any of her business? It wasn't her dad.

"What the fuck do you want?" He lashed out. He didn't even turn around. She could faintly hear him sobbing, so, she eased her hand onto his shoulder. He didn't recognize the touch so he turned his head ever so slightly. There were trails of tears running down his face, but he retained his angry mug.

"Aradia? What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised. It wouldn't surprise him that she showed up, but she was _dead._ Or, she had died. In their session. But that was _years_ ago. Why was she here now?

"What do you mean 'why am I here?' I'm here because you need me!" She tried a smile. It didn't work.

"I'm glad you're alive. Looks like I didn't fuck up everything as a leader." He said. "But go away. I don't need you, and I never have needed you." He said, coldly.

"Well, you need someone. If they kick you out of the hospital, you can stay at my house, if you'd like. I'm here for you." She giggled and slipped a number into his pocket. Despite having said that, she didn't leave the hospital room. Instead she pulled out her iPhone, and handed one of the buds to her white-haired friend. He put one in his ear, and she took a seat next to him, with the other in her ear. He was being surprisingly warm to her. He didn't know why. Maybe he just liked her.

"How are you alive?" He said. He couldn't think of a better thing to say and he was curious.

"Ah. Details. I'll explain later, if you do decide to drop by." She giggled, putting a finger to her mouth. "Why are you so gloomy, anyway?"

"Asked the dead goth lolita." Karkat finished.

"What can I say, Archeology is fun, dying is even more fun, and," she paused, and ran her hand down Karkat's chest. "The color black is my favorite of all." He didn't even flinch.

"Great job dodging the question."

"Right back atcha," she shot him two pistols. He rolled his eyes.

"You can clearly  see my dad is going to die. He's basically on his deathbed." He managed. His voice was cracking.

"But he's not dead." She said. It was hard to tell who his dad was. They were sitting on the other side of a curtain. "Don't you have any hope?"

"Sure, he'll survive. The old man won't croak so easily. But, it's my mom. If not for me and my younger brother, Kankri, I don't think she would have had to come back." He said. He felt her hand close around his. He wasn't sure if it was romantic or not, but it reassured him.

"What do you mean?" The small Asian answered in a small voice. It was quiet, for there was no reason to shout. He squeezed her hand for comfort, and took a deep breath.

"They had a fight. He fucked up. He didn't mean to. Well, he did. It's hard to explain. My dad's a complete jackass. He doesn't know what he's doing, it's like he's fucking retarded or something. He hates his dad for moving out when he was only 12, but insists on doing the same to me and Kank. Don't you fucking appreciate what's given to you? A gift from great God above? I've never believed in that jackass, but he's gotta exist if he gave you such a beautiful wife and you fucking say you'll do anything, and yet you-- you don't do anything!"

His voice rose into a crescendo. "You make all these goddamned empty fucking promises, we're fucking sick of it, and you choose not to fucking understand!" He kept it going, slipping into his skin. "Who the fuck even are you supposed to be!? How the fuck do you fucking expect me to just see you and laugh like there's nothing fucking wrong with you? Are you a fucking psycho!? A sociopath!?  _What the fuck is wrong with you!?"_ he said, with a roar. 

Before he knew it, he was crying and his whole body was covered with another's. He noticed her hand, and how it was bleeding, and how he fucked up. But he couldn't do anything. He just clung to the back of Aradia's shirt and sobbed into her shoulder. She was crying too. _"Why are_ you _crying,"_ he thought. " _Did I hurt you too much? Aradia, what the fuck?"_ but wasn't able to vocalize it. He just sobbed and sobbed, her sobbing with him. They continued for about 15 minutes, until they practically cried themselves to sleep, still holding onto one another.

Aradia woke up first, and tried to move, but couldn't. She looked at him, and smiled softly to herself. What a cutie. She brushed one of his pale, white bangs aside to reveal a pale face. A dead girl and a ghost. She pressed a small kiss to his forehead. He woke up to that, and looked up at her.

"Morning..." he said, rubbing the crust from his eyes. "Wa- Aradia. Why were you crying too?" He said. She gave a small smile, but he wasn't buying it.

"Fine, fine. You see, a similar situation happened to me. But, I suppose where you went right I went left. Neither of them was a great direction. My mother had cheated on my father with a bunch of dudes, and ended up leaving him to get drunk and fucked every night. She didn't really give a shit about me or Damara. I guess it's to be expected. Neither did my dad. I found out recently that my dad committed." She shrugged. "But, come on, don't mope all the time! Come over to my house for the night, Karkat!" she smiled at him

"Perfect," slipped out his mouth. He couldn't prevent it. Their faces both flushed red. "That's... perfect." She smiled at him genuinely and extended her hand.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, you lovestruck little boy." She called to him. He grinned, for once, and took her hand.

"I'm not lovestruck, jackass. If anything, it's your fault for being so damn likeable." He joked, locking their fingers together. He pulled out his phone from his other pocket, and started a memo.

Current carcinoGeneticist (CCG) responded to memo at [07:53]

CCG: HEY, EVERYONE, GREAT FUCKING NEWS. LOOKS LIKE THE DEAD GIRL ISN'T SO DEAD. I'M WITH HER RIGHT NOW.

CCG: ALSO, ABOUT THE WHOLE DAD THING, I'M... SORRY FOR WORRYING YOU LIKE THAT. ESPECIALLY YOU, SOLLUX.

CCG: THIS MEMO WAS KIND OF ONLY FOR THAT. IF YOU WANT TO TALK ANYMORE ABOUT MY SITUATION OR ARADIA, CONTACT US AT OUR RESPECTIVE HANDLES.

CCG: THIS SUMMER MIGHT NOT BE AS SHITTY AS I THOUGHT IT'D BE.

Current carcinoGeneticist (CCG) ceased responding to memo at [07:55]

**Author's Note:**

> Karadia is my otp and i wanna read fic abt it but i read all the fic abt it im so conflicted so i just wrote some for myself AYYYYY holla if you like it or something, i like this pair.


End file.
